WBY Tornado
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: John, Dean, Sam, Adam, and Jamie Winchester  OC  AU Some of you wanted Jamie and Adam so here ya go AUDean 26, Sam 22, Adam 16, Jamie 8 John….mmmm pick your age.Not making any money. Contains parental spanking, please don't read if this offends you.


Title: Tornado

Characters: John, Dean, Sam, Adam, and Jamie Winchester (OC) AU

Summary: Some of you wanted Jamie and Adam so here ya go….AU (As usual) Dean 26, Sam 22, Adam 16, Jamie 8 – big daddy John….mmmm pick your age. All mistakes are my own. Contains parental spanking, please don't read if that offends you.

XXX

Adam blames his father. If the old man had not miraculously recovered from a week old bout with some kind of intestinal bug, he would have stayed home this morning and he would have been around to keep an eye on Jamie. But Dad had recovered yesterday and despite barely eating for the past few days, it didn't stop him from wanting to help older sons kill a fugly revenant in Shreveport. . His father had laughed, patted his perfectly flat belly and said that the lack of a few meals would just help him keep his boyish weight down.

So it's a Saturday and Adam's got brat duty today. He would much rather be sleeping but that's not in the cards. Adam thinks his nephew is pretty cool for a little kid. But even so, he's still just a kid. An active kid who doesn't know the meaning of slow, or take it easy or hey "wanna watch some TV?" Hell, Jamie doesn't even care about video games, he'd much rather be outside, riding or swimming or fishing. To make matters worse, he's a kid who idolizes his big uncle.

Jamie' s adoration is totally understandable, Adam's a great uncle, even if he does say so himself. Adam eyes himself up in the mirror, yeah he looks a little rough, courtesy of Bobbi Lee Gamble, but last night's make out session was worth it. He brushes his slightly longish sand hair to one side and then gives himself a roguish grin, pats his abs once and leans into the mirror, scrubbing his hand across his lightly stubbled chin. He wishes he had real chin scruff. He would be able to perpetuate his bad boy image so much better if he really looked the part. His reverie is broken by a 65-pound missile as Jamie runs into Adam's room and launches himself from Adam's bed. He lands a solid weight on Adam's back, grappling like a contestant on WWE.

Adam grunts and falls forward into his dresser, hands splayed on top in an attempt to keep himself from the seven years bad luck or worse the ten minutes of bad luck that will happen to his ass if the mirror breaks and he and or his little nephew get hurt.

"Whatcha looking at Uncle Adam?"

"Dude…" Adam moves his right arm across his own chest and does a quarter turn snatching Jamie off his back and throwing the kid on to his bed with a little more force than is strictly necessary. "What are you part monkey?" Adam growls a bit but it's mostly for show.

Jamie laughs puts his hands under his arms scratching and oooooo eeeeeeeeeeeing like he should be on a National Geographic magazine. Then he starts jumping like he's on a trampoline, big arcing jumps that have him bouncing from one side of the bed to the other

"Jamie, you break that bed and Dad's is gonna break your butt."

Jamie smiles wickedly. "I'm not worried! Gramps 's gone, so's Dad and Uncle Sam",

Jamie sounds almost triumphant as he adds almost as an afterthought, "Plus you're not mean like them!"

Adam smiles in spite of himself. Yes, the kid is a monkey but he's got a point

"Yeah, well maybe but I don't want my ass in trouble either so could stop the Cirque du Soleil moves okay?"

Another bounce and Jamie stops, giggling when he asks, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Dunno, how about breakfast?" Adam rolls his shoulders and reaches into his dresser for a t-shirt. He slips the soft cotton over his head and shoulders, it lands just below the waistline of his sleep pants.

"Already ate Lucky Charms."

Great, the kids already liquored up on marshmallows. Adam glances blearily at his watch. "It's not even 0700. I mean, I don't even have pants on yet." Adam waves vaguely in the general area of his what should be his pants but are instead the faded flannel sleep pants. Which, as far as Adam is concerned, means he still should be sleeping. Something that would_ so_ be happening if there weren't a Jamie sized tornado rampaging through his room.

Jamie shrugs.

"How about you watch some TV and let poor old Uncle Adam catch a few more winks?"

That's no fun. I wanna go fishing!"

"Dude, the fish ain't even up yet. Just give me another hour. C'mon Jamie, I'm draggin'."

Jamie cocks an eye at Adam and then crosses his arms in typical stubborn Winchester fashion. He stands on the bed, legs shoulder width apart and Adam can see he's doing his best scowl. "The only reason you're so tired is 'cause you came in too late last night."

Adam gives Jamie the stink eye right back at him, "And how would you know when I came in last night?"

Jamie talks with infinite patience, as if Adam were a two year old or maybe a slightly retarded dog." 'Cause my room right next to your room and I heard you come in through the window."

"And what were you doin' up at 2am in the morning?"

"Sleepin'! I can't help that you suck at stealthiness!"

This puts a worrisome spin on things. Adam's sure if anyone else had heard him come in he would have known about it by now. He doubts seriously that his family would have left for Shreveport without offering some kind of negative parental displeasure at his late night rendezvous, so he figures his ass is safe for now.

The kid's right. He broke curfew and if his father finds out, he knows John Winchester is gonna have something to say about it. Or worse. But then he thinks about Bobbi Lee and he figures it was worth it. The things that girl could do with her mouth…

"ADAM! "

"Okay, okay. Look, I'll make a deal with you. You keep my coming in late last night a secret, and today is all yours. Whatever you want. Is that a deal?"

Jamie looks perplexed a moment. "Uncle Adam, I wouldn't rat you out to Gramps. We don't have to make a deal."

Adam's eyes soften at the eight year old. "I know, kiddo, but this way it's all up front you know? It's a real deal. We can shake on it and everything. It makes it official."

Jamie seems to consider the ramifications, nods solemnly and reaches out for his uncle's hand.

XXX

Adam's beginning to think he got the short end of the stick. Jamie's taking his newfound camaraderie to extremes. The fishing tournament first thing in the morning wasn't too bad because rowing the little rowboat out into the pond didn't take much effort and even at 8, Jamie knows that you can't fish loudly so there is two hours of relative silence. Plus if Jamie jumps around too much in the boat, they'll be swimming. So Adam counts the tournament as a win. But the mountain biking ride from after the fishing expedition was exhausting. "You be the cop, Uncle Adam and try to chase me!" Then Jamie became frustrated when Adam didn't seem to have the wooooo woooo of the police car down in a way that was acceptable. Cooper the farm dog joins in the fun, running next to the bikes barking non stop. Jamie comments that Cooper makes a better siren than his Uncle Adam any day. Adam doesn't want to wooooo woooo in any way shape or form but he and the kid have a deal. Shaken on and everything. Adam's sense of follow through and integrity is ingrained in his DNA. He doesn't back out and he doesn't welch, even if he is being manipulated by an eight year old.

All Adam wants is an hour, just one hour to re-group and sleep, he settles for lunch.

Grilled cheese and tomato soup, 'cause that's what Jamie wants and then Adam settles in front of the TV, legs on the coffee table, thankful for the few moments to sit.

"Whatcha doin' Uncle Adam?"

"Taking a break, letting my grilled cheese digest."

Jamie frowns. "It's gonna d'gest anyway. Why do you have to sit here and watch boring news?"

Adam admits the news is boring. Which is kinda the point. He closes his eyes. Yup, boring is just fine. "Just catchin' up on what's happening in the world. It's important." Adam thinks for a minute. "You know, even for hunting it's important. Electrical storms and strange weather patterns can be a sign of something supernatural."

Jamie freezes then, eyes glued to the TV. He wants to be a hunter. A great hunter just like his dad.

"Can I put on the weather channel?"

Adam sighs, lays his head back against the couch.

"Sure kiddo, go ahead. Take notes if you want. Then when you're done we can go over it okay?"

There's a vague recollection of Jamie trying to wake him up. He hears him, acknowledges him and then tells him to go play.

And that is the last thing Adam remembers.

XXX

He wakes to quiet. Blissful quiet. Except for the TV on low droning on about something or another. Then he hears the emergency broadcast beep followed by the broadcaster's urgent warning. There is a tornado sighted in the Richardson area.

Adam jumps to his feet and yells for Jamie.

A quick search top to bottom of the little farmhouse finds no trace of the kid. Adam rushes outside to the storm cellar. The sky is green and gray, heavy with ozone. A quick look in the tornado shelter proves that no Jamie is there either.

His cell phone rings, he flips it open.

"Adam, it's Jeff Banner. I'm just checking on you boys with the tornado coming through. Are you two in the storm shelter?" Jeff is the local sheriff, a good friend of the Winchesters and Jamie's best friend's dad. It won't do any good to lie and right now, Adam figures he needs all the help he can get.

"Uh, no, sir. Jamie took off somewhere – I'm looking for him now."

There's quiet for a moment and then Jeff's voice solid and commanding. "I'll be there in ten."

Adam shuts his phone and tried to keep the panic down. His nephew is gone, out there somewhere and a tornado is coming. He thinks he might be hyperventilating. Adam tries to put himself in Jamie's head. Where would the kid go? The kid is well versed on tornados, they live in tornado alley, but he doesn't know one is coming.

Did he?

Well, all Adam can hope is that he finds Jamie quick.

He looks up to where the dark grayish green clouds are forming. The kid wouldn't run toward a tornado would he? Jamie's far too smart for that but Adam was talking about hunting and strange weather patterns. Would that have been enough to send the kid off the property looking for something? Adam runs toward the woods just as the first big drops of rain hit.

There is a crack of lightning that lights up the prematurely darkened woods. For a moment everything is bright and sharp, a scant second later the boom of thunder hits. So much for the old saying of counting between lightening strikes and thunder, because if that is the case then the lightening must be directly overhead. The rain hits hard and fast, buckets of water that have Adam instantly drenched.

"Jamie!" He bellows, hoping to be heard of the ferocity of the storm.

Far off and deeper into the woods he hears a dog bark frantic and urgent. It's then that he notices Cooper is nowhere to be found. On a hunch and still yelling for his nephew, Adam takes off running toward the sound of Cooper. Adam hears his cell phone ring, probably Jeff Banner calling but he ignores it to focus on the increasingly loud bark of Cooper.

A short time later he sees the dog, body quivering and just as wet as Adam is.

Cooper is barking up against a small ravine, the water is rushing down, typical of a flash flood but the dog is holding his ground, unable to scramble any higher but doing his job – barking at the top of his lungs

Adam reaches Cooper and just above him curled into a tight ball pressed up against the ravine is Jamie. "Jamie! – Hold on kiddo, I'll be right there! "

Adam scrambles up the face of the small embankments, shushing Cooper in what he hopes is a good boy sound and then reaches Jamie, pulls the kid in tight.

"Ya okay?" Adam runs his hands quickly down the boy's body, doing a fast triage.

"M'fine, Uncle Adam. Just wet and cold."

Adam smiles, pulls the boy into his arms. "And muddy, you are terribly muddy."

He holds onto Jamie and slides down the embankment, boots shuffling a trail as he half skids on his ass, half toggles his way down, keeping Jamie close to his chest. Cooper whines excitedly when the reach the bottom of the embankment, jumping to lick Jamie and dance around Adam, despite the deluge of rain.

"C'mon boy, let's get home. " He's not sure if he is talking to Adam or to Cooper but the dog grins and Jamie curls his body into Adam's. Adam feels nothing but relief as his wet, muddy nephew lies heavily up against his chest and shoulder. The kid is a solid weight in his arms and that's just fine with him as he heads back to the house.

As he nears the house he can see the lights of Jeff Banner's squad car. Red and blue they alternate through the pouring rain. The swirling greenish clouds have backed off a bit but the monsoon continues.

Jeff reaches Adam, drops an arm around both boys. "Thank, God." His voice is low and whispered. "The tornado touched down 30 miles from here and then back up again. It's dissipated. I think we lucked out on this one. Are you boys alright?"

Adam nods and unabashedly drops a kiss to the top of Jamie's head. "Yes, sir, we're fine, thanks to Cooper." The dog wags a dripping tail at the sound of his name, offers a loud woof and then spins in a circle, splashing water with every step of his paws.

Jeff studies Adam for a moment and Adam feels like he's being weighed, measured and found wanting. "Your family's on the way. They were already heading home when the tornado warning hit. I'd expect them here within the half hour."

Jeff nods to the half sleeping boy curled in Adam's embrace. "If I was you, I'd get yourselves cleaned up, your dad is fit to be tied and truthfully, I don't blame him a bit."

Adam nods because really there is nothing else he can do.

XXX

Adam hears his father's truck and his brother's Impala pull up outside of the farmhouse at about eight fifteen. He figures he has maybe fifteen minutes to live. Briefly he wonders if he should pray but decides that even God wouldn't be receptive to the pleas of Adam Winchester right now.

He glances at Jamie. Jamie is clean and dry curled up half asleep on the couch in his Batman PJs but he wakes up quickly as soon as he hears the rumble of his father's car.

"Do you think I'm gonna get in trouble Uncle Adam?" Jamie's green eyes meet Adam's brown ones. As much as Adam wants to lie, he can't. "Don't know, kiddo, but I'm thinkin' you're in hot water. You shouldna left the house. But no matter how much trouble you get in, believe me, I gotcha beat." He smiles then and tousles Jamie's dark auburn hair.

They both turn to the front door to face the music together.

XXX

The front door opens, first John Winchester, followed by Dean. Sam's huge frame enters last.

"You boys okay?"

Adam hears it from three different voices all at the same time. His Dad's deep rumble, Dean' s slightly less low tone and Sam, the biggest of them all has a voice that sounds more soothing than angry. Three part harmony. Except it doesn't feel like any song that Adam wants to hear.

Adam figures he needs to be the one to say something.

"We're fine." He faces his father first and then racks his shoulders back to meet his brother's eyes. Because really? Dean is the one who has to be angrier than shit. Because of Adam he almost lost his son. Dean glares hard at Adam and if Adam could just lie down and die he would.

Dean squats down to Jamie's height, pulls the boy in hard, crushing him against his chest. Adam hears the muffled words against his brother's jacket. "You're not mad, Dad?" Jamie sounds a little puzzled because his Dad is hugging him for all he is worth. Adam can almost see the gears moving in Jamie's head. Am I gonna get hugged to death or get my butt spanked?

"Of course I'm mad. Jesus Jamie, you could have been killed out there. What the hell made you decide to take an up front and personal field trip to a tornado?" Jamie flicks a quick glance at Adam and Adam nods.

"Uncle Adam and me were studying weather patterns…looking for supernatural stuff. I was just tryin' to be a good hunter. Adam was gonna help me."

"Oh, he was - was he?" Adam swallows involuntarily as his father reaches his arm around Adam's shoulders and pulls him in a little tighter than a reunion hug might be. But there is worry etched in his father's face as well as well-founded Winchester anger.

Dean looks levelly at Jamie. "I'm happy you're safe, son, but you're still in trouble. There are rules about leaving this house and heading out into the woods, especially in the middle of a storm. And even if Adam wasn't supervising you quite as well as he should have," Dean flicks another glance at Adam, "That doesn't mean that you can take off by yourself. "

"Are you mad at Adam too?"

"Yup, I'm mad at Adam too. "

"But we're both okay, doesn't that help?" Jamie's innocence just makes Adam choke up.

"Yeah, kiddo, it helps. Knowing you two are safe is the best news we've had all day. But it's doesn't make me any less angry. I'm betting Gramps is feeling kind of angry too."

"Sorry, Daddy." Adam thinks it's that daddy part, because Jamie doesn't call Dean Daddy very often but Dean scoops the boy up and cuddles him once more. Dean stands and Adam can see his brother breathing in the smell of Jamie, freshly washed and ready for bed. He knows that Dean is relishing the fact that his son is safe and sound.

"S'okay, Jamie. But we're gonna talk about this so let's head on up to your room."

And even though Adam knows that Jamie knows his butt is probably going to get a good spanking, it doesn't seem to affect Jamie one bit, he burrows deeper into Dean's shoulder and wraps his legs around his father.

Adam feels kinda sick. He knows his nephew's gonna get it good and he knows it's his fault.

"Dean…please it's not the kid's fault. It's mine, 100%."

Dean turns to look at Adam. "Yeah, well I'm blaming you for most of it, ain't no doubt about, that but Jamie should've stayed at home. "

"No, Dean…I really think it's my fault. Jamie tried to wake me up, I told him to go play. I didn't mean go away to the woods but you know how kids are…maybe he was just trying to follow my directions. I shoulda been paying more attention. I shouldna tried to take a nap. It's my fault really."

Dean shifts Jamie's weight to the other arm. "Is that what happened, Jamie?"

"Sorta, but Dad, I knew I shouldna gone in the woods by myself. Uncle Adam was so sleepy and I knew he wasn't really paying attention. I was trying not to 'sturb him and I knew he just wanted to sleep after being out all night. We had a deal, Daddy. We shook in it like grownups and everything. Daddy, I'm so sorry." He sniffles once and Adam knows the kid is crying. It's soft and low because Jamie is probably embarrassed. Eight year olds are big kids who don't cry.

Adam settles his ass down on the couch with a plop, hands cradling his head. This is the last time his ass will be able to sit down with any kind of comfort he is quite sure of it. Jamie just nailed the last of the nails into the coffin.

His father looks at his oldest gently shushing his grandson and then allows his eyes to focus on Adam. Adam can feel the weight of his gaze, like his father has laser vision eyes.

"Out all night huh? We left this morning at 0400, you were asleep then. I guess the question is how long had you been in bed?" His father's voice is low and not particularly angry. But that doesn't mean a damn thing. Adam can hear his Dad's typical rumble that usually doesn't bode well for any of his sons.

Adam knows that lying won't help him, the gig is up. Besides there is very little that his father hates more than his sons lying to him. Adam avoids it at all costs. Through the years he can't think of a time that a lie hasn't come back to bite him in the ass where is father is concerned.

"Couple of hours." Adam is kind of mumbling but he can't help it.

"Pardon?"

Adam raises his head. "A couple of hours. I think I got in at 2am." His father nods his head. "So you snuck out sometime last night, knowing that you were watching your nephew this morning and then drug your sorry ass home at 0200. Is that about right?"

Adam nods, not trusting his voice.

"Well, I hope she was worth it."

Adam smiles a bit because at the time he thought she was, but now he's not so sure.

Dean steps over to his brother, shouldering right past his father still holding Jamie in his arms. "I hope you think this is funny, little brother, 'cause I do not find it funny at all. I left you in charge on my kid and you fucked it up. How can some girl be worth hurting Jamie?"

Jamie has stopped crying and waggles his eyes at his father. "Daddy, you said the F word. Gramps might just wash your mouth out with soap."

"Yeah, he might Jamie, but I'm thinking he'll have his hands full with Uncle Adam." Dean brushes his son's dark russet hair back. "I'm sorry kiddo, I suppose I owe a dollar to the curse jar huh?"

"Yes, sir." Jamie says quietly.

Adam drops his head a moment, studies the ground but then catches his brother's eye. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't think one would have anything to do with the other. I'm so sorry, Jamie – I would never, ever hurt you."

Jamie smiles. "I know that Uncle Adam. You saved me!"

Dean doesn't smile at all. He points to his little brother, jabs him once hard in the chest with his index finger. "You and me buddy, after I talk to Jamie, we're gonna have a talk – just you and me."

Dad turns to Dean. "I got this Dean. Whatever brotherly retribution you're planning? Can it. You take care of your boy and I'll take care of mine." His father sounds like he means it but Dean looks like he might just buck his old man anyway, something that he doesn't do often.

It's then that Sam steps up, uses his gigantor body to step in between his brother and his father. Dean is still clutching Jamie as Sam guides him toward the steps. "Dean, upstairs." Dean waggles an eyebrow at Sam's command but follows it grumbling about big baby brothers who should remember their place in the scheme of Winchester family dynamics. Sam follows them both up the steps, alternately shushing his brother and pushing both him and Jamie in the general direction of their rooms.

Then it is just Adam and his father.

"Dad, can we talk about this? I mean like grown ups?"

John Winchester looks at his youngest. "No, we can't talk about this like grown ups. There is only one grown up in this room and guess what, Adam…you ain't him. "

Adam moans kind of low. He is so screwed.

"Today's exploits was one of the most irresponsible things you have done in a long time."

"But Dad. I didn't expect Jamie to take off like that. I mean we played all day, fishing and mountain biking and I thought that we were doing fine. I wasn't irresponsible, just tired. "

"And the reason you were tired was because you snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to do who knows what with who knows who. You are sixteen Adam. You are not allowed out in the middle of the night because hey, you are SIXTEEN and not only can you get in trouble, you're a kid and you need to sleep. Especially when the next day you are going to be in charge of a dynamo like Jamie."

"Dad, I was thinking you would be home, I mean you've had that upset stomach and I figured you would be around to keep an eye on the kid.…I wasn't thinking about me watching him – I wasn't thinking much at all really. "

"Yeah, you weren't. You were thinking with your downstairs brain. The one between your ears…?" his father reaches over and cuffs him in the head, "not so much."

Adam hangs his head. It's true. And hearing it come out of his old man's mouth just makes him feel more like shit

"The not listening, the late night rendezvous' and the irresponsible behavior ends right now." His father grabs Adam by the collar and half drags; half pulls him into the kitchen.

His father touches his hands to his belt and Adam's heart stops but then Dad stops unbuckling his belt and looks around the kitchen, his eyes settling on the wooden spoon that hangs on the wall near the stove.

"That'll do."

"Dad!"

His father drags Adam to the spoon, pulls it off the wall and gives himself an experimental whack on his own thigh.

"Ow…that's sure got a sting to it."

"DAD!"

His father ignores his plea and scrutinizes the counter. "Yeah, that's about the right height. I think that'll do nicely."

He pushes Adam up against the counter.

"Drop the jeans, and boxers. "

Adam spins in his father's grip. "Dad, I am not putting my junk up against the damn counter. Duude. Hygiene!"

His father seems to consider that a moment.

"You're right. " He pulls a chair out to the middle of the kitchen floor, settles himself down and pushes Adam over his lap. He reaches around Adam and unsnaps and unzips one handed. He pulls down the jeans and then he drags down the top of Adam's boxers. Adam can feel the cool rush of air on his butt. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his father raise his arm and the spoon, suddenly there is the blazing scorch as the spoon hits his ass. Adam yelps. "Dad, a spoon on my ass is not any more hygienic!"

"Right again…but from now on, this is a food-free spoon. It's just delegated to asses."

Another sharp smack of the spoon on his ass and Adam yowls. "Dad! Dad – spoons are not made for asses!"

Whack!

"I think it pretty awesome." John Winchester seems to contemplate the spoon, "It's got a nice weight, kinda aerodynamic and it's sure gonna save my hand." Dad growls and adds a little more swing on the next swat. He follows that by rapid-fire spoon on ass.

His father lays into his ass hot and heavy.

Adam is quite sure there are overlapping oval red marks peppering his ass. There has to be. He can feel each swat and the one before it. It's totally different from his father's hard hand and the pain is far more concentrated in a single area that that of a belt licking.

This spoon has it's own blazing burn. He's never gonna eat chili again without thinking of this spoon and his red ass.

Adam realizes he is crying. Shit, shit, shit, shit. This spoon is horrible. He's gonna eat with forks from now on. No matter what he is eating. Pudding. Soup. Stirring a cup of coffee. A knife will work. Anything but a damn SPOON.

"Yeaooooww. Dad, Dad, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'll apologize to Jamie and Dean. Again. I'll never leave in the middle of the night. I'm grounded okay?"

Another sharp smack and Adam slumps over his father's knees.

"Two weeks, Dad. C'mon two weeks grounding and this! Dad, please."

"I think I'll be the one to decide how long you are grounded for."

"Yes, sir! You call the shots just pleeasse."

His father stops with one more solid whack and Adam howls with the sting of it. He pulls Adam up, sliding his boxers up at the same time. Adam's jeans are puddle on the kitchen floor and Adam reaches for the paper towels sitting on the counter to blow his nose.

Oh, dear God. He's been fucking spooned.

"The next time you are in charge of your nephew, you better make damn sure you watch him got it?"

"Yes, sir." Adam sniffles, groans and reaches down to pull his jeans up. He doesn't bother snapping or zipping in fact, he's tempted to just drop them again and go up to his room sans pants.

"And Adam, I catch you sneaking out at night again, this butt whippin' is gonna seem like a walk in the park."

"Yes, sir."

His father drops an arm around Adam's shoulders and Adam figures he should be embarrassed but he's not. He shudders once more and lets his head fall into his father's chest for a moment. It doesn't take too long for him to start hitching his breath a little more rhythmically and from there he can start to talk. His ass is burning but Adam has always been a questioner and he can't let it go, so as soon as he trusts his voice he asks quietly, "Dad. Can I ask you a question?"

His father nods.

"Why the spoon? Why in the hell would you decide to hit me with a cooking utensil?"

"Maybe I was feeling creative."

"Dad, creative is decoupage or gardening. Not spanking your kid with a spoon."

For the first time tonight John Winchester smiles. "I um, well, I didn't want to be indecent."

Adam sends an arched query in his father's direction, "What do you mean?"

John reaches for his belt and once again Adam's throat tightens with nerves. A quick unbuckle and his dad's jeans drop, way below his hipbones, showing his father's boxers which are alarmingly -smiley faces?

"That bug I had, it looks like I've lost a good six pounds or so…need my belt to hold up my pants." He grins at Adam. "I figured that one of us running around half naked is more than one Winchester too many."

Adam laughs then. "Dude, smiley faces?"

"What? I'm a happy guy."

Adam shakes his head and makes a sound part sniffle, part snort. "I hear suspenders can help with your little problem. You can use the belt for the ass whippin's, the suspenders for keeping your pants up and the spoon can continue on in its normal capacity."

His father laughs. "Nope, I'm not wearing suspenders- it'll me look like an old man. Like one of those guys at the country store playing checkers."

Adam looks at his father, all muscle and as fit as any of his sons. "Don't think that's gonna be an issue, Dad."

His father smiles then considers the spoon now sitting on the counter, "I think I'm gonna keep that spoon right here on the wall." He reaches in the drawer, pulls out a marker and gleefully draws a bull's-eye on the spoon with sharpie.

"There. Perfect."

His father hangs the spoon up on the wall.

"Automatic deterrent to poor behavior."

Adam sighs. This is all he is gonna need, a daily reminder of how hard that damn spoon was on his ass. Then again, his father might be right. Every day when he sits down to breakfast he's gonna see that spoon and that will probably at least give him pause before he gets in trouble again. The man is evil and Adam thinks he might start making his coffee with holy water.

"Good night, Son. Oh and you are grounded too. I think the two weeks you suggested will be just fine." His father hitches up his jeans, tightens his belt and leaves the kitchen.

Adam watches John Winchester go. _Old man, my ass. Literally. _

Adam heads gingerly to the cabinet and grabs a glass and then to the fridge just as Dean is walking into the kitchen. Adam pours himself a glass of milk and gestures to Dean. "Want some?"

Dean nods, so Adam pulls another glass out of the cabinet fills it up and than hands it to his brother.

"Is Jamie okay?"

"Yeah, despite you."

Adam drops his head. "I'm sorry Dean. I deserve that."

"You deserve, much, much more than that."

"So what? Ya wanna whoop me again? Punch me? What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well, first off you can promise never to do that again. Because I swear, if you ever let something like that happen to my kid again…" Dean lets the threat linger and Adam doesn't need him to finish it anyway.

Adam clears his throat. "I promise, Dean. I got it."

"Make sure you do." Dean is all seriousness and his voice has dropped to a low rumble.

There is a break then. Just a moment and both brothers take a gulp of milk.

"So, are you okay?" Dean glances hard at Adam, noticing the unzipped, unsnapped jeans.

"Not really, but I deserved it so. Whatever. "

"I thought maybe you got it easy, I didn't hear Dad's belt on your ass."

"That's 'cause he didn't use it. He used that." Adam gestures to the spoon hanging on the wall.

Dean shrugs. "Dad's been known to be creative with ass whippings, never been spooned before though."

"I've never been hit with anything but his hand or that damn belt."

Dean tilts his head. "Maybe he figured out what worked best with me and Sam. 'Cause growin' up he was kind of adventurous with spanking implements."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember a TV clicker once. It didn't hold up well." Dean cants his head, thinking back. "Another time a rolled up newspaper."

"What? Like a dog?"

"Yup. Didn't hurt much but it sounded scary. I think that's why that one got kicked to the curb. I didn't yell enough. Oh and once? Once a hot wheels track."

Adam almost spews milk across the counter.

"Hot wheels?"

"Yeah, well Sammy just had to have it and Dad got it used somewhere. You put these flexible tracks together and ran your hot wheel cars down them. It turns out those damn tracks make a mighty fine, impromptu belt. But it didn't last long. Once Sammy and I both felt the wrath of Dad via hot wheels tracks, we decided that the fun of the cars just wasn't worth the sting in our asses. We dumped the whole damn thing in a dumpster outside of Peoria. Dad didn't care, he hated stepping on the damn cars anyway."

Adam guzzles the last part of his milk, wipes the milk mustache with the back of his hand and then starts up to bed.

"Hey, Adam." Dean's voice is quiet and low.

Adam turns to look at Dean, who is still finishing his milk.

"Thanks for finding him so quickly. I don't know what I would have done if Jamie or you were hurt."

Adam nods, that's about the best he can come up with.

"Sure thing. Good night, Dean."

"Night little brother. Oh and Adam, keep away from the tornados okay? The only one I want you to have to deal with is the two legged one named Jamie"

Adam smiles, salutes his brother just as crisply as if he was in the Marines.

"Sir, yes, sir."

That's an order that Adam will be sure to follow.

end


End file.
